Humorismo triste
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Es un oneshoot muy corto. Leanlo por favor y dejen reviews! nn


Humorismo triste.  
  
¿Que si me duele? Un poco: te confieso que me heriste a traición.  
  
Los rayos que brotaban de las varitas inundaban toda la escena, pero Harry sabía muy bien lo que buscaba, no le fue muy difícil encontrar a su adversario entre todo ese tumulto de mortifagos contra aurores. Él estaba a solo un par de metros de el pequeño.  
  
-Esta vez no escaparás Voldemort.  
  
-¿Yo escapar? Jajaja solo espero que tú no te vayas a guarecer entre las faldas de Dumbledore. ¡Oh! ¿Pero que digo? ¡Si él ya está muerto!  
  
-¡Ni siquiera menciones su nombre maldito!  
  
Harry dirigió su varita a el asesino de sus padres, no tardaron ni un segundo para que los dos se enredaran en una despiadada batalla. De la que finalmente Harry salió victorioso, ¡por fin había matado a aquel que le había complicado tanto la vida! ¡por fin era libre! Ahora solo había que terminar de derrotar a los pocos mortifagos que quedaban de pie. Miró a su alrededor, ahí reconoció a la mayoría de los de su bando: aurores y estudiantes de grupos superiores como él.  
  
Todos luchando contra unos encapuchados que ahora peleaban mejor al sentir que era mejor morir en el campo que seguir con vida. Harry se dirigió al proimero que vio y que en ese momento torturaba con un cruciatus a Colin Creevey, empezaron a luchar, Harry estaba a punto de lanzarle la maldición asesina para deshacerse de él.  
  
-Avada kedavra...  
  
Apenas terminó la oración cuando un potente hechizo le dio directo en el pecho que ahora sangraba exageradamente. Sintió ira, pudo vencer al mismo Lord Voldemort, pero ahora alguien lo habia vencido con un hechizo simple. Giró trabajosamente la cabeza para ver a su atacante, aún podía lanzarle una última maldición como venganza.  
  
Más por fortuna tras el rapto de ira vino una dulce resignación... pasó el acceso ¿sufrir? ¿llorar? ¿morir? ¿Quién piensa en eso?  
  
-¿Dra... Draco?... -el rubio lo miraba con ojos llorosos, parecía que el mundo se había detenido y solo existían ellos dos. Dos almas confundidas que se miraban profundamente. Draco a pesar de no haberse hecho mortifago, seguía discutiendo con Harry, como ambos dijeron: así era más divertido.  
  
Pero ¿ahora?  
  
Harry sentía un gran dolor en su corazón que no era causado por la herida del cuerpo, sino por la del alma.  
  
El amor es un huésped que importuna; Mírame como estoy, ya sin ninguna Tristeza que decirte.  
  
Apenas en estos momentos en los que se despedía dolorosamente de la vida, Potter pudo entender lo que ese Malfoy le hacía sentir: Amor.  
  
Un amor tan profundo que era mejor ignorar. Tan imposible que era mejor olvidar. Pero tan poderoso que no se podía borrar.  
  
Dame un beso.  
  
El rubio se mostró sorprendido ante la petición del moribundo. Sus ojos rompieron en llanto mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recostaba a su antiguo enemigo en sus piernas.  
  
Tomó a Harry de los hombros hasta acercarlo a él, lo miró con una infinita e indescriptible dulzura.  
  
Lo besó tiernamente y lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento tan especial, tan magico, tan suyo...  
  
Así, muy bien, perdoname; fui un loco; Tú me curaste -gracias-, ya puedo Saber lo que imagino y lo que toco.  
  
-Gracias. -volvió a repetir Draco. -me has ayudado a ser quien soy, tú me curaste... ahora sé que lo que imagino y siento no es imposible...  
  
En la herida que hiciste pon el dedo; ¿Que si me duele? Sí, me duele un poco. Más no mata el dolor... no tengas miedo.  
  
-La muerte se acerca, no tengas miedo, me duele, es cierto... pero ahora sé que me puedo ir tranquilo... dime Draco... di que lo que sientes.  
  
-¡Perdoname Harry!  
  
-Solo dilo.  
  
-Yo....  
  
-Por... favor...  
  
A la mente del Slytherin comenzaron a acudir una a una todas las imagines que pasaron juntos... todas sus peleas... sus discretas sonrisas... sus sorpresivos encuentros en los pasillos que siempre terminaban con ambos jóvenes ruborizados...  
  
Draco vio impotente como el ser al que más amaba, aquel por el que daría su vida ahora lo dejaba... por su culpa... pero él había matado a su padre... aquel mortifago había sido Lucius Malfoy, la persona a la que él más había admirado... volvió su vista al moreno que lo observaba con ojos suplicantes.... Suspiró antes de que sus labios pudieran expresar con palabras lo que su corazón sentía desde hace años...  
  
-Te... te amo Harry...  
  
-Gra... gracias...  
  
Draco aproximo de nuevo sus labios a los del joven para capturar con un beso el último suspiro de este... su ultimo aliento...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Apenas hoy se cumple un año desde la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort, todos celebran este día al que han títulado "el día de la libertad", la gente sale de sus casas con sus mejores túnicas de gala y sonríen sin cesar... pero para mí este día no es sinonimo de alegría, para mí el 20 de junio significa un constante recuerdo de ti... nunca podré volver a ser feliz... ahora entiendo... mi destino es estar contigo... nunca debimos separarnos Harry... mi amor...  
  
Desde la calle se pudo apreciar una brillante luz verde que alumbró brevemente la banqueta... dentro de ese pasillo un alma decidió separarse de ese cuerpo para ir a reunirse con aquel al que más amó.  
  
--------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
Mmmmm pues no me gustó mucho, pero ahí esta. Es un oneshoot que espero les agrade n_n  
  
Lo que esta con las letritas inclinadas es un poema de Luis G. Urbina. Mil disculpas si puse mal alguna puntuación pero estoy medio apurada.  
  
Espero les guste nos vemos!!! Y dejen reviews ¬¬ 


End file.
